Going To The Extreme
by Theresa471
Summary: The continued series for Totem Pole and Operation Drum-Beat.
1. Chapter 1

Going To The Extreme

Captain Kate Beckett just arriving back into the 12th precinct. After a meeting with Inspector Victoria Gates and the police commissioner.

The meeting had something to do with the recent completed under-cover operation "Top man at the totem pole." It had seem that more of the Cocaine and weapons were still showing up. Inside of the tri-state region.

She would be some what pissed off about. When she slowly walked into her office. Only to slammed the door behind her. And quickly sitting down into her office chair. She needed to vent out her frustration. But she knew better with carrying the twins at the moment.

Just when she was about to figure out her next move. She gets a telephone call from inside of her office. Instead of her cell-phone. She wasn't able to figure out just who would be calling.

Even though she has been through this before. She is able to pick up the phone to answer.

"Beckett." She says.

"Beckett don't hang up at this time and just listen. It's extremely important that we get a chance to talk. Even though your been able to meet me a few times with the last case we both were involved."

She was able to figure out that familiar voice once again. Having to be Michael Smith once more.

"What is it you want of me this time?" She asked with feeling her blood pressure rising from this particular man.

"Nothing for the moment Beckett. I just need for you to be made aware of the recent deliveries of new Cocaine and weapons being brought into the tri-state."

She grumbles at hearing this fact over the phone. Otherwise...

"I know all this Mr. Smith. We tried to stop it once, even though there were a number of arrests. But we weren't able to find the direct source." She relays the information to him. Even though she would be all of a sudden hearing someone to be at his office door.

Since the blinds having to be pushed down to the very bottom of the glass door. As she tries to crook her neck in order to try and see before walking over to let them in.

"listen. I will contact you with further information. I doubt it that it will be today. Since I need to speak with someone from inside of City Hall. One of my long time sources from way back, and even before I had gotten involved with the Bracken and Loksat. I will let you go for now."

Afterwards.

She's able to open the door. Only to find that it's the boys Ryan and Esposito having just arrived back from the field. She'd sent them out to an address actually an apartment building for where a 911 call was placed.

It'd turned out the that a female's body was found inside of her apartment of her bed-room with two-gun shots, to the front of her head while sitting down watching tv.

Medical Examiner Perlmutter having been assigned the case by Dr. Lanie Parish in charge now of the department. Perlmutter wasn't able to come up with any further information. Other than the fact she was a teacher for high school teaching history and math.

Otherwise.

Her name was Daisy Winters. Single and 32 years of age. And it was Ryan's and Javi Esposito to figure out on whether there was an other correlation to recent cases.

Both of her officers walked in with folders in both of there hands. Wondering or not it just might be totally classified. However she will know soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Going to the extreme

"No sir. It's not classified at this time. However it has sparked some interested from inside of City Hall for some reason Captain. When the medical examiner Perlmutter and his assistant was taking out the body from the apartment. There were representatives from City Hall came around asking a serious of questions about the woman." Ryan said before trying to fathom just why in the first place.

"That's strange for sure. But for now we need to keep on digging until we are able to find the answer." As she takes in her surroundings for the moment. She was also deciding on whether or not she wishes to tell them about the call from Michael Smith.

It was just a brief moment before making the decision. But she opted not to say anything for now. Until she knew for sure just what exactly is going on with Smith and of why City Hall has been mention.

And with hide sight. Hopefully this time she might be winding up at the swings in order to talk freely with her husband Richard Castle.

Who is currently at home inside of his office writing. While Reece, Royal and the nanny are supposed to be staying busy with the normal routines of the day.

But for now with both of her officers still inside of her office. She's able to mutter something about with check maybe the Internet or even with Alexis and Hayley at the P.I. office. Just in case they might of missed something of vitally important.

"Sure enough." Even though Ryan told her this. Beckett had the feeling there was more to it. While Javi having to be thinking in regard to other reasoning. Including with the facts that City Hall once again is being mention.

It was at this particular time with the officers deciding to get up from there seats. Javi decided to say something further with his all too familiar voice in regard to the investigation. And just how far they can go for when it comes to City Hall and any of the officials having to be involved.

She goes to say something further to Esposito. "Javi. Before you leave today. Do me a favor. Check the web-site for any type of gossip in regard to the officials of City Hall and including of the mayor."

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it Javi. And please just don't asked any further questions at this time that I can't give you." She said with mock anger, even though she truly didn't mean it.

"Fine." He didn't say anything further into the subject other then the fact. He'd other cases that needed to be checked on for today before he's able to go home at a decent hour.

Both of her officers walked out. Wondering what was eating at the captain having to blow up at Esposito. No doubt they will get to the bottom of her altitude once they are able to investigate the City Hall affair further.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Going To The Extreme

Michael Smith was able to meet up with his source. Even though both men were being extremely careful in regard to there movements. In order not to be over heard from inside of his office.

"Michael. I can't be thinking this way any further. Every time I turn around. I always have the feeling someone is out to get me further or oust me out of my office."

"You know damn well Mr. Mayor. This situation has been going on for years. And there is nothing I can do to stop it. I have tried on several occasions with the help of your friend Richard Castle and of his wife Kate Beckett."

Smith is able to shift in his seat sitting in front of his desk. "I realize that. But something sure needs to be done before the situation gets any worst for that matter." He tries to compensate his position with sitting. Along with the fact he's pissed off to take into account for his actions.

And what he needs the most is a nice soothing drink like with a scotch on the rocks to calm his nerves. Otherwise he won't be able to get through the rest of his day and evening.

"I will see to it that your life is protected. I have asked one of my police sources to do an investigations into the allegations of the further Cocaine and weapons being brought into the tri-state." He states rather calmly. Even though he suspects that Captain Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct is his source.

"Lets just hope to god. Your source will be able to come up with the answer before I wind up dead and buried into the ground." He says before getting up from his seat. Having to be upset at the fact that his life and political views just might be destroyed in the process. Just like before...

"I'm sure of it Mr. Mayor." Trying to be some what encouraged for when it comes to this particular captain of the 12th precinct. As he hissed a little before moving ever so slowly from inside.

"One thing. About the Cocaine and the weapons do you have any idea for where the next shipments are supposed to begin coming back into the city?" He asked sheepishly with his question.

" I have a general idea. But I'm going to be needing a great deal of help in order to find out where and when." Having to be asking for the help and the details of every truck, plane, boat or ferry that comes in and out of New York City.

"And you will have it no matter just how much it will cost to protect this city. I will be sure to get started once your able to leave my office."

"I will leave it to you and your people to do there work for now. However I will be sure to contact you once again very soon with further information."

"Ok." And that was the end of the conversation between the both men.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Going To The Extreme

Captain Kate Beckett decided to go on home after speaking with the watch commander for the evening. She was just plain tired from the entire day of total nonsense. Including into making too many damn compromises in order to protect the citizens of New York City.

She was beginning to think that she made the wrong decision. In wishing to be a captain of the 12th precinct instead of running for the senate.

There was just too much trepidation on her part to keep on going. When in fact now that she is going to having the twins. She just needs to steer clear of any further issues in order to hurt herself further in the process.

One thing for sure.

She was going to be happy to arrive home and be with her family for the most part.

Anyway.

She was able to find the perfect parking spot from inside of the under ground garage of the loft. She'd already sent a text message to her husband. She would be coming home soon. And now was the time that she finally made it after today.

And she needed him to at least alleviate some of the tension that is with-in her body and mind. Even though only for a few hours.

When she walked to the entrance of the building. Edurado would be waiting as usual as the doorman. As he was his usual charming self after many years of service.

It was always worth while to deal with the man. He's always willing to go the extra mile for his clients. Including the mystery writer Richard Castle. As she was able to walk inside and just head for the main elevator to reach the floor of her husband's loft.

Even though now part owner having to be his wife. Along with a number of other properties the writer had placed into her name as well.

She was still upset. And no doubt her husband either will be either writing, cooking or taking care of Reece, Royal and if possible. Just maybe his daughter Alexis might of came over for a brief visit. That also included Martha Rogers when ever she deems it necessary to visit, when ever she's not busy else where.

Once arriving inside of the loft. She was able to see her truly remarkable husband cooking something really wonderful. She was able to sit down at the kitchen counter immediately.

And with Castle listing his head sensing her mood for the moment. He was able to asked on whether she wanted to have any of the pancakes he would be making.

Right away she was able to give him a answer having to be a positive one. Even though her mind wasn't exactly on the food.

But rather the phone call she'd gotten from Michael Smith.

Otherwise Richard Castle was able to yell out to her in order to break her reverie. "Ok...pancakes are coming up Kate." She was able to give him a slight smile for the brief moment. Before she is able to decide on whether she's going to say something in the first place.

"Thanks." She says before telling him she was going to be right back. She needed to check on her son first before the pancakes would be made ready.

"No need. Reece and his friend Royal are sound asleep and are sleeping like babies." He said while getting a slight chuckle coming from the lips of his wife.

"Excellent Babe. And besides I need to eat to recharge my energy and my current frame of mind." She said before grabbing the plate from Castle just after the first batch of strawberry pancakes with the syrup, that he was able to pour onto the pancakes. "I will explain later why I am in some what of a bitchy mood. Let me eat first. Maybe that will change afterwards."

"I sure hope so." He replied before taking the remaining pancakes in order to have his own as well. While sitting in front of her of the back part of the kitchen counter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Going To The Extreme

She was finally able to say something to her husband about the telephone encounter with Michael Smith. "Babe. I 'd another phone call from Michael Smith this afternoon. In regard to the recent mess with the Cocaine and weapons. Including what is happening with City Hall with your friend the mayor trying to grapple with his imagine." She says with taking a sip of her juice set on the side of her.

She could tell by the way that her husband was acting. He tries to inhale through with the recent scenario of his past history with the man in the shadows. "What is it he wants of you once again Kate?" He says before realizing that she was miserable for the most part.

Including having her heart flutter. When Castle was trying not to be too much sarcastic about him after what he went through with trying to save his wife's life.

He called me to let me know, he would be speaking with someone from inside of City Hall in regard to the recent outbreak. And I have no idea as to who at this time. Otherwise he plans to call me soon with even more valuable information. But in the meantime. My personnel at the 12th precinct are in the middle of a new murder investigation with a teacher having been found dead from inside of her apartment with two gun-shots to the front of her head."

"Any leads at this time?" He asked in all seriousness now changing the mood of the conversation.

For just a brief moment.

She would be muttering to herself in trying to gather up her thoughts before speaking. "Other than the fact that the victim Daisy Winters just might have ties to City Hall. And for which at the time two representatives had come by her apartment. Just when the medical examiner Perlmutter, along with the boys were taking out the body to the morgue asking questions."

And for a brief moment he had on a sly smile in order to try and stay some what bias with the case. While having to be a good friend of the mayor.

"No wonder Kate your been upset with this entire scenario, especially for where Michael Smith is involved."

"Tell me about it Rick." She says with taking a bite of her pancakes. "And what ever is going to happen some time soon. I tend to believe I will be getting some how involved because of Smith and his ties from the past."

Castle had to growl at this state. Knowing full well just what it entitles for when it comes to having the past brought up. Including when it does at one time involved Bracken, Loksat and even himself with trying to protect his wife from the complete truth.

And complementary to the facts, his wife and her essential assets with being Captain of the 12th precinct. Has proved to be very valuable in the long run. So what ever she does. She won't be able to hide from it, no matter how hard she tries to place it under the rug at this particular time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6th Going to the extreme

That late evening at the county medical examiner. Since it was relative very slow. Perlmutter was able to leave for the evening and head on home. This included not having to be called to the hospital with his other position on a part time basics.

There would be only one tech working and the cleaning crew.

When two figures were able to break into the cooler having found the body of Daisy Winters. Having to be looking for something of value, even though they weren't able to find a thing.

They would be whispering. In order not to be caught by the one tech or the cleaning crew. And since they weren't able to find a thing having closed the cooler with the white gloves they would be wearing at the time.

Even though.

The one man happens to be quivering for the most part. Shaking from his nerves of having to broken into the medical bay cooler. As he was able to approach the computer terminal moving into the outer officer. Without arousing someone was around and broken into the cooler.

Pulling off the maneuver to seek the proper information that was needed for his boss.

And in order to keep the operation still running with-in New York and the general region.

Both of the two men weren't able to find what was needed for the most part. What they were looking for was a CD with account numbers of the different customers, having purchased the cocaine and the weapons from the past few months.

I had turned out during the past months that Daisy Winters was an under cover operative for the F.B.I.. She was asked to investigate further. Only to be caught and found out by those involved with the operation to be shot twice.

And since the F.B.I. haven't been forth coming with releasing that type of information to the local police authorities or general public.

"Lou. We need to go now, it's not here. Maybe we should try the apartment again." He retorted with his statement before getting himself ready to leave.

"Very well. Maybe we will get lucky soon, and the CD will be found else where." The older man said to his side kick having a wave of panic all of a sudden.

When they started to hear noises from down the hall of the office. It was the two women from the cleaning crew having to be bringing there cleaning items, up from the third floor from the main elevator.

The both men decided to leave quickly from the opposite side of the medical bay before they were spotted by them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Going to the extreme

Once Michael Smith was able to arrive back to his safe-haven of his hotel room over near Madison Square Garden section. He finally was able to some what relaxed after his meeting with the mayor.

Even though feeling some what miserable for the moment. He just knew his major position. In regard to what is needed to be done for when it comes to the general protection of New York City.

He some how didn't know just how long it's going to take. Having to be rid of the cocaine, drugs and anything else that will hinder the city's security factor.

Even though he was in a need of a long hot shower, a meal and a solid eight hours of sleep. While in the morning, he will be able to call Captain Kate Beckett advise her further of the information.

He's able to move into his bedroom before deciding on changing his clothing for the hot shower. He was able to get all of his priorities straight for the moment..

F.B.I. agent Seth Hutchinson happened to be leaving the main regional office of New York City. Earlier after speaking with his wife and daughter Angela. He'd heard through one of his street sources in regard to one of the under-cover agents having been shot and killed from inside of her apartment.

Even though he knew that his own boss won't be able to say a word to him about it. Especially when it's probably highly classified. He'd tried to inquired about it never the less. Despite the fact that his boss probably was trying to keep him safe and sound from for his own sake.

"The less you know the better." Would be his motto or anyone else's for that matter. How ever he will check into further trying to be very discreet about it, or even if he has to. Try to contract Captain Kate Beckett of the 12th precinct and discuss the different options available to him and for her department.

He's able to take care of himself. As he's proved from time to time with all of the under-cover operations he's been on.

He's able to check the time on his watch. This entire matter was eating at him. Even though Hutchinson has never even met the woman that was shot.

And what he didn't like with the fact was having to place the entire case under the rug for now. With his chest instantly tightened having to think that the female agent was killed in the line-of-duty.

Though there will be no mention made on the news big-time with the tv stations. Accept for the fact she was shot twice to the chest.

Gripping with the facts having to be up-close to catch her off guard. There is a good possible chance that someone she knew might of was able to move in close before shooting her.

Without abandoning his reasoning. Hutchinson just might decide once he does arrive home to call Captain Beckett.

At least she and her husband Richard Castle are persistent for when it comes to there ideas. And most horrible for the competition for when it comes to who ever did shoot the F.B.I. agent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Going to the extreme

Down at the harbor a few miles from Sea-land main terminal. There was an conflict going on with the harbor coast guard. Some one had spotted something in the icy waters of the Hudson river.

Even though the young jogger having to be running along the barrier at this time of the early evening. Ryker Williams sitting down to take a short break from his running, along with from drinking from his water bottle.

He wanted to be extremely sure on what exactly it was that was floating on the top of the waters. And to risk embarrassment for when he does call 911 and the harbor coast guard police.

And when he did call. The 911 called needed to be sure of the address. Asking with some what of a relative neutral tone of voice.

Williams was able to growl with a reply. Having to say that he's awfully sure about his findings with the body. As of yet, he's not able to tell on whether it's male or female at this point.

They will know soon. For when the coast guard will be able to fish out the body and just go from that position with the investigation.

And this impact of finding the body. Will no doubt screw-up with his mind for when it comes to seeing things like this in the Hudson river. Even if he's never had any shared experiences to think of from his past.

However this one needs to be unravel before any more bodies will be found for what ever conveniently reasons. Nor does he wish to get further involved, unless he's asked outright by the authorities. And just go his merry way...

Otherwise. He was able to make out a report to the officers having shown up at the scene. They had introduce themselves being the night watch crime scene unit from the 12th precinct. Even though it wasn't there assign sector. They were more interested in looking for any type of correlation into the new body found or whether there was any drugs or liquor involved.

Either way it's going to take some time. In order to gather up the full information for the entire case.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Going To The Extreme

Once the Coast Guard was able to fish out the body. They had to call in the proper authorities. Even though the 12th precinct having been sent a report.

Captain Kate Beckett deem it necessary to send officers to the scene. In order to figure out why this was happening in the first place.

Along with providing proof of the fact. That someone from City Hall involved were providing samples of the Cocaine and of the illegal weapons for a huge profit.

And when Michael Smith had called Beckett that first time. She wasn't going to push herself further, unless something came up.

It did.

With another body having been found. But this time with Ryker Williams fished out of the waters.

Medical Examiner Emily Kirkson working on the autopsy. When detectives Ryan and sergeant Javier Esposito came in to investigate with questions. As for Perlmutter, he was on his way over from the hospital in order to supervise. Since Dr. Lanie Parrish was off today.

Medical Examiner having done the revised report. Blood work and other tissue cultures had shown that Williams system was laced with LSD, Cocaine and other types of mind altering samples to kill the swimmer. He was a coach for the same high school that killed there second victim.

And when Kirkson had explained further. It was at this moment that detective Kevin Ryan having put two and two together. Someone was out to kill a number of younger folks in order to make a killing on the home front.

They were certainly being very aggressive at this time of the year. Along with mostly having to be complicated with every avenue.

And in spite of the warning from Perlmutter. He was getting sick and tire of all of these bodies laced with drugs. Something needed to be done quick. He'd made a comment to Ryan as to why Beckett wasn't pushing the issue.

Even though Ryan and Javier Esposito didn't have a proper answer for him at this time for his colleague. Even though a real pain in the ass at times. However he's been right for when it comes to his comments..

Late that evening at the Loft. Richard Castle after being told about Michael Smith. He was in need to further investigate this matter from inside of his office. And on whether or not he was able to come up with anything in regard to the news on City Hall.

Leaving a very tired Kate Beckett in the bed-room after having the pancakes he'd made for her. She was still some what pissed.

But it didn't last all that long. When her cell-phone started to chirp once again having left it on medium on the dresser.

She went to look at the time knowing full well it was late. And when she went to see who it was. Expecting to hear from the boys, but instead it was Smith once again calling.

This time she was more inclined to speak with him this time.

"Beckett." Saying her usual for when ever the cell-phone goes off.

"It's Smith, I need for you to meet me at the normal place as always. I have further information, and no doubt you heard about the latest body having been found with the coast guard pulling the body in from the Hudson."

"I know my detectives were supposed to be at the County Medical Examiner for the second body found shot dead in the apartment."

"That is correct, however with the latest victim. I was able to find a correlation. And if your able to meet me tonight. Say with-in two hours, either you or your husband Richard Castle. I will be able to give you a file folder that was gathered on both of the victims."

"Why don't you come here instead?; it's more easier for the both of us instead of finding a baby sitter at the moment." She tells him, even though it was a total lie. And he knows it in spite of everything that has been going on.

Having to be thinking about it for a brief moment over the phone. He was able to tell her of the following. "Very well, I will come there. Just be sure to keep the door unlock and let Castle know I will be coming with-in the hour." At that particular moment, she was able to hear the click of the phone going dead.

Afterwards. She headed for Castle's office to advise him of these facts. But before she was able to reach the office. She was able to move over to the Loft door making sure it was staying opened, in order for Michael Smith to come in.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Going To The Extreme

Castle wasn't able to believed it. His wife telling him that Michael Smith was coming to the Loft of all things. Actually it was a complete surprise, he would be taking these kinds of chances for when it comes to the safely of his own life. Just after many years of running away in the shadows.

Castle was pacing the kitchen area after moving out of his office. Just after Beckett came in to tell him about Smith and the phone call. He was convinced something wasn't exactly right for when it comes to his pattern.

Otherwise he didn't need to sound scared by the likes of his wife for the most part. After years of running after her.

Beckett can see it in the way her husband was acting. That he wasn't liking the idea at all. After what happened with Loksat and Celeb Brown being inside of the loft to shoot them both.

"Kate. I don't like it. For Smith to come here. Just doesn't feel right in my own mind." He says while grabbing the glass from the counter to have a sip of water.

She was able to see that Castle was nervous. Especially when he starts to pace back & forth. "I don't either Rick. But if Smith has further evidence to link to who ever is involved with the rash of murders. I just hope Babe, it's going to be worth while." As she breaths in a deep breath in order to feel the tension released from her body.

"I 'm wondering why he keeps showing up like this any way?" Castle said just after finishing his glass of cold water from the frig.

"When I talked with Michael in New Jersey. He told me that he wasn't comfortable living a lie with a woman that wasn't able to understand his true motives."

"It's sad to think that way Kate. Even though he has tried to make up for it with helping us out the past year or so." As he stares out with watching for the loft door to open, having to be a force of habit at times.

"I agree with you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th Going to the extreme

Richard Castle reallly wasn't ready for this meeting with Michael Smith. No matter what he'd to say on the drugs and weapons.

Even though if this information is going to arrest the one man involved and getting the illegal drugs and weapons off the streets. He was all for it. As with Beckett and the entire 12th precinct.

And complementary to the fact. It's going to take the time to do so no matter just how much money will be spent in the process.

It's why Inspector Victoria Gates decided to put together a special task force to spend those funds. Including picking out the proper under-cover personnel to look for the merchandise.

As for Michael Smith...He's mostly a fringe benefit on whether or not they are able to end the operation quickly without further killings in the process.

However...

That wasn't the case with the recent bodies having been found. Proving the point that certain pressure had been applied for those involved.

There was nothing to be done. Accept wait for Michael Smith to arrive. Ever since Castle has been in contact with the man. It's always has been this way... _ **Mysterious...**_

Currently Castle could actually feel his adrenaline coursing through his veins for the moment. While out of his one eye...He's been watching his wife Kate Beckett trying to deal with this entire ordeal from the very beginning. And hopefully immediately this entire ordeal is going to be settled once and for all.

 **Moments Later-**

There is a knock on the Loft's door. Knowing full well who it's going to be. Castle after looking at the expression of his wife. He slowly was able to walk up to the door in order to bring in Michael Smith.

Who was carrying a brown vanilla envelope with the following information for the both of them. In order to close the very special case. And no doubt cause quite a stir with the tv/press for the next couple of months.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th Going To The Extreme

Before Michael Smith was even in the entrance of the living room. Richard Castle asked him on how he was feeling these recent days.

Otherwise he'd no idea on whether or not he was going to answer the question at all. "I ' m Mr. Castle. I just hope to god it's going to stay that way for a long time to come." He says deadpan with his answer in order to hand him the full extent of his file to them.

Beckett having to paused for a moment. She was in complete shock on who Smith and others had gathered with there hands caught in the cookie jar. Including photos from the under-cover teams having taken shots of snipers shooting the last two victims.

And the correlation having to be the drugs. Add into the account with the fact that Deputy Mayor Blevins giving the direct orders to kill them. This includes a transcript having been found with all of the bank account numbers. For where all of the fundings would be forward broken down into three separate off-shore accounts.

"I just can't believe this after all this time." Castle was able to say to him standing directly in front of the older man.

"Believe it!" He says before taking in a huge sigh of breath.

"Now what?" Castle turns to say to his wife waiting to say something.

"We go after them and have them arrested for what ever it's worth. The damage has been done to all those directly involved." She says with heart felt sentiment.

"Well in that case Captain Beckett...Until the next time I 'm needed to stir the pot. I will be sure to contact you for when that happens again."

"I' m sure of it Mr. Smith."

And just a few moments afterwards. He was able to say his quick goodbyes to the two of them before having to leave through the Loft's door. Beckett was able to face her husband briefly before she was able to begin the process of the arrests.

Up Next Finale


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Going to the extreme

FINALE

Just as soon as Michael Smith had left the Loft quickly. Only to disappeared for a few weeks at best. Depending on the type of private business he's currently into now of days.

He's going to be keeping his promise. In order to stay in contact for when ever something arises on the home front.

But for Richard Castle and Beckett. For a brief moment they were staring at the Loft door. Before she is able to lock it for safely purposes.

Otherwise she was able to say to her husband about getting the ball going. For when it comes to arrests she needed to be sure everything was in proper order.

One call first that is going to be made. Will be to Inspector Victoria Gates. As for Castle...It's going to be to his old friend the mayor and advise him of the complete situation.

Just like previous as if his entire public life was colliding once again. Even though this time around he's not involved. Accept for the fact the Deputy Mayor will be once all of the information is released to the press, and including who has been arrested in the process.

Even though it's some what too late for those victims that has taken the plunge with the black market drugs.

But will it be enough to clean up the streets for the time being. Until some one comes around to at least try it once again.

And the formality of going through with the processes of looking for those wishing to cause trouble for the tri-state area.

This how ever was once under cover case that wasn't sparred for when it comes to bring out the deep emotions. Arbitrarily to the fact it's going to take a long time of getting over it. After a number of funds was spent on trying to find the real trouble makers.

The End


End file.
